You Decorated My Life
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: A song fic on Satoshi's POV about his feelings for Risa throught out the years, a love story.


**You Decorated My Life **

**(Satoshi's POV)**

**By: Danavalkyrie**

**(A DN Angel song Fic dedicated to all who love Satoshi and Risa)**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DN Angel but I have solid love for SatxRisa Couple, You decorated my life is one of the best Love/wedding song sung by Kenny Rogers

**Dedicated to my favorite Fanfic Authors who never cease to amaze me with their talents and creativity:** Goshikku Serei, Alena S Anigor, Recna den Eres

**This fic is also dedicated to all Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada fans**

I remember how you were so immature back then, whining and always complaining about small things. You always speak your mind to everyone. When you found out about the secrets I've been keeping, you befriended me, it was hard at first cause I'm used to being alone and you've been trying to invade my comfort zone. Annoying but then in the end I learned to enjoy silently in your presence. Then as time moves on, we became the best of friends.

_All my life was a paper once plain, pure and white  
till you moved with your pen changin' moods now and then  
till the balance was right_

One day you heard me play the piano; it was past seven in the evening, I never knew you were still in the campus. You told me it was a sad piece. It was a piece I had written a long time ago. You suddenly sat beside me and told me why not we create songs together. Yes, why not. It's a good idea, well the best idea since I'd be allowed to spend extra time with you everyday. Giving me the chance to really get to know you, the excuse to look at you and an excuse to be this close to you.

_Then you added some music, every note was in place  
and anybody could see all the changes in me by the look on my face_

One time I remembered Daisuke and your sister spying on us because every end of class we would always lock ourselves in the Music room or Art room, painting or composing songs. You would sing the lyrics while I play the notes on the piano, like trial and error until we got the whole song right. Your voice inspires me to paint a picture of you like a muse in some old forgotten century.

Daisuke one day approached me, he told me that I've changed; he can now see me smile especially when you're with me. Yeah right, coz every time I would look at you, I just find myself smiling like a love struck fool. Yes I finally admitted that I fell in love with you. A lot of people would sometimes question me, "Why Risa Harada?" "Risa is a shallow girl", "She's boy crazy and obsessed with nonsense". Who cares? They don't know you? They don't know how much you struggled with the pains I've been through. How you shed your tears when you saw the scars made by Krad's wings on my shoulder and back. How you'd visit me and embrace me on lonely rainy nights for you know I hate the rain because it reminded me of my fears and Krad.

_And you decorated my life; created a world where dreams are a apart  
and you decorated my life by paintin' your love all over my heart  
you decorated my life  
_

One night it stormed. We had an argument that morning, I made you cry that day when I got mad at you for not telling me that you've been bullied because of me. You told me you can stand on your own, I was so mad that I punched the wall and it scared you and you ran away. There was a black out; I was left all alone in the cold Hikari mansion. I felt bad that night, Instead of loneliness, I felt regret and pain for hurting you. I was looking at the huge French window, it was raining hard and there were lightning and thunder. There you were running on your way to the mansion, you were in a mess – soaked and filled with mud. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to meet you halfway the muddy garden. You were panting, but before I could even say a word, you threw yourself in my arms and whispered, _**"Thank God you were safe". **_I was speechless; you really are something; then I shouted at you _**"Of course I am safe, look at you, all soaked and muddy. Running out in this weather, you could have been stuck by light –" **_I was cut off – by your kiss. All the pain and anger suddenly vanished. We stayed together in my room that night, sharing our warmth and the promise of a wonderful future – together.

_Like a rhyme with no reason in an unfinished song  
There was no harmony life meant nothing' to me, until you came along  
_

We've been living under the vast Hikari mansion. Everything seemed magical especially on the day we walked down the aisle, Daisuke as our best man, Riku as the Matron of Honor and their son Daichi as our mischievous ring bearer who instead of giving the rings to me, gave it to his mom.

I thought that it was just a dream, but I know it's not because every night I would feel you next to me, when I woke up you were still there. When we make love it was like an act of worship for you. And you would give yourself to me as if the world exists just for the two of us.

_And you brought out the colors, what a gentle surprise  
Now I'm able to see all the things life can be shining' soft in your eyes_

Now here I am looking at you picking up some of the roses we grew together in this garden, your brown hair covered with little gray strands; there are laugh lines on your face, wrinkles on your beautiful expressive eyes. We are now old but happy and contented. We've traveled the world with our children; Daisuke, Riku and their children too. Educated them properly, taught them the value of life and importance of good friends.

40 years had passed, the kids have grown, and they have their own families now. I can't ever imagine this blessing would ever happen to me – You, our 3 children and 6 grand children. Ever since Dark and Krad were sealed away, I promised myself to live life to the fullest. Then you came along and from then on, I know I am the luckiest man alive.

_And you decorated my life; created a world where dreams are a part  
and you decorated my life by paintin' your love all over my heart  
you decorated my life_

"Koiishi, what were you thinking?" She asked as she made her way towards me.

I didn't answer her, suddenly without warning, I just pulled her hand and trapped her in my arms. As always, she smelled nice. She looked at me and I can see her the question in her eyes.

"Nothing, It's just that I love you"

She embraced me and I heard her whisper

"Me too"

**Oops, I know, I know! It's so cheesy and can't help it (",)**

**By the way, forgive the grammar. Been writing this fic at work and in a rush (I'm bored). What do you think of this song fic?**


End file.
